


Verónica

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Points of View
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién es Yamato para Ban?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verónica

**Author's Note:**

> La hoja en blanco, mi mente que divaga y el título que no es título, atormentándome.  
> Olor a humedad, a encierro y tabaco, impregnando mis sentidos.  
> La música que no suena, la historia que no sale, que nunca voy a contar.  
> Lágrimas atoradas de profundo pesar, agonía y soledad.

Niño. No eres más que un niño. ¿Y yo? ¿Quién soy? Alguien que te deja como recuerdo un encendedor usado, un peinado raro y el gusto por el tabaco.

Meciéndote cadencioso sobre mí, a merced de tu juvenil desnudez y de tus inexpertas manos olvido por completo todo. Tu edad, tu credo, tu religión, tu nombre y el mío.

¿Qué te dejo? Más que un puñado de recuerdos vagos y una promesa rota que jamás iba a cumplir.

No lloras, al menos nunca lo haces en mi presencia, pero puedo ver a través de las pupilas de tus ojos azules el reproche. Reproche que nunca llega porque en tu fuero más interno eres consciente de que no puedo darte más que esto: Un cuarto con olor a encierro, ron y cigarrillos. Gemidos inmorales, jadeos sofocados, palabras burdas, caricias frívolas, besos vacíos.

No debo concederte más que esto, no puedo entregarte mi corazón.  
Nunca oirás de mi lo que pretendes oír y sé que algún día lo entenderás.

Me llamas cobarde, prejuicioso, altanero, usurero. Yo sonrío, porque comprendo que en realidad quieres decirme otra cosa. Te enfureces conmigo y con mi risa, me golpeas en un arrebato colérico.

Te veo vestirte, en silencio y no puedo evitar sorprenderme de tu madurez. Mientras, yo me destruyo por dentro y en un deje de debilidad te tomo entre mis brazos. Me permito ceder, escasas veces, a este sentimiento que rechazo, por saber que te obligo a cargar sobre tus hombros con una responsabilidad tan pesada como la muerte misma.

Es que no puedo confiar en nadie más…

¿Qué te dejo? Más que un encendedor, un peinado, recuerdos y el estigma de ser mi asesino.

¿Y qué hubiese pasado si hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras que tu mirada siempre me reclama en silencio? Ahora ¿lo comprendes?

* * *

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Get Backers no me pertenece.  
>  **Beta** : Alastor Black.


End file.
